User blog:Gokusan1231/DragonBall Reborn 2
Last time on Dragon Ball Reborn...The Evil Ice poltted to lure Goku and Shenron back to earth by destroying it. And thats what they did. As Ice launched the Neo Mini Supernova towards earth Ice: Now.....FIRE!!!! (Blasts Supernova) (Neo Mini Supernova hurtles towards earth and destroys a city) Back at the house.... Vegeta: Well Trunks how was your training Trunks: It was awesome dad. King kai and the Supreme Kai are amazing teachers Goten: We learnt how to combine Trunk's Heat Dome Attack and My Kamehameha into... Goten & Trunks: The Heat Dome Kamehameha!!! TV:And in other news an explosion just occured in the south of the region. And i am getting reports that some sort of spaceship landed on that destrioyed city...oh and you're not gonna believe me but an army of aliens emerged from that ship Goten: Let's go check it out Trunks: Alright (Goten and Trunks run out of the house) Vegeta: Hold up ( Vegeta appears ) i'm coming Gohan: I'll come too Pan: Wait you guys haven't finished dinner Beat: Be back soon grandpa Gohan: Don't worry Chi Chi: (screams) GOTEN!!!! if you come back dead i'll never forgive you Goten: (chuckles) don't worry ma (Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan go Super Saiyan and fly off) In the destroyed city... (Samu and Goah enter...) Samu: He ain't here sir Ice: Just keep on destroying Goah: Sir Goku had friends that helped him defeat Omega Shenron, Kid Buu and Freiza. His friends will come after us. Ice: Then we'll give em a nice welcome (chuckles) The Saiyans appear... Vegeta:Hey you causing this mess Ice: Hmmm....(thinks) that man he looks familliar...that tyrannical monkey......that face......(gasps) Vegeta.... Trunks: You know my dad Gohan: That face wait a minuet....FRIEZA!!!!!!! Ice: Close...I'm his son Ice prince of Planet Cold Vegeta: Why are you here?!? Ice: It's simple i'm here for Goku and the Dragon balls Goten: My dads gone training and he won't be back for a while try later little punk Ice: Oh....If Goku ain't here then i'll make him come....(clicks fingers) Samu, Goah get em Samu & Goah: (Do Fusion Dance) Fusion...Fusion HAAAAAAAAAAA....... (they fuse) Gomu: Call me Gomu Goten and Trunks: Oh yeah (They do fusion dance) FUSION....FUSION HAAA They Fuse Gotenks: Call me Gotenks...Super Gotenks......3!!!!!!!!!!! ( Gotenks go ssj3) (Gotenks and Gomu Fight) Final moments of the fight..... Gotenks: Get Ready for this....(prepares Heat Dome Kamehameha) Heat Dome....Kame...hame..,HAAAAAA (Launches attack) Gomu: Uggh i gotta counterstrike Super Death Bakudan ( Launches attack as well Heat Dome Kamehameha and Super Death Bakudan collide Gotenks: uggh.....this guy he's drained me of all my energy...ugh...can't stay in air Gotenks defuse and fall to the ground Gohan: Goten Vegeta: Trunks Ice: (laughs) My fused henchmen Gomu is famous for energy absorption...They are part of a race called Kalimacktsu they are famous for enery manipulation and absorpiton trickery. Gomu absorbed 99.5 percent of Gotenks energy Gohan: You fiend (Goes Mystic) Vegeta: Grrrr.....(Goes SSJ2) Ice: hmm....A Super Saiyan...well this should be fun... As the battle Gohan And Vegeta prepare to fight the Evil Ice and his henchmen Gomu. Will Goku Return To Earth?..... Category:Blog posts